New Year New Story
by DdraigDan
Summary: It's been 3 years since the Night-Howlers case, Nick thought; I'd have never thought that I'd be in a relationship with her, let alone for 2 years. Or give up hustling my pawpcicles to become a cop with her... Just a taste of my first fic (that I've posted) will keep going as I have some ideas I wanna try out. R & R and all that.
1. New Year

New Year's party, Nick Wilde and Judy Hopps' apartment

 **Nick's POV**

 _It's been 3 years since the Night-Howlers case_ , Nick thought; _I'd have never thought that I'd be in a relationship with her, let alone for 2 years. Or give up hustling my pawpcicles to become a cop with her. We've been through thick and thin together, maybe it's about time I….._

"Hey Wilde, whatchu doin over here alone fool!?" a deep voice barked.

Nick deep in thought as he watched his mate, Judy, chatting with some other officers from the Precinct 1, startled as he heard someone call his name.

"Oh hey lil' Toot Toot!" Nick remarked immediately recognizing the voice of his best con-friend , Finnick. " I'm just sitting and enjoying the atmosphere of friends and family." He smiles, never ceasing to watch his mate.

"Hey watch that shit, Wilde, don't wanna have to break up a party by beating your smart ass down" Finnick growled, "And I know you haven't taken your eyes off the bunny for the last half hour. What you gonna propose to her tonight or some shit?" He laughs, causing Nick to snap his gaze to his small fennec friend and growl in a hushed voice.

"Finnick shut up or I'll shove you back into that elephant costume and glue you into it! I don't need anyone hearing you, especially those two!" Nick growls as he indicates with a tilt of his head towards Judy who is now talking and joking with another red fox, identical to Nick but with piercing bright blue eyes instead.

"Who? The bunny and your mom" Finnick replied with a slight look of confusion and apprehension on his face.

"Yes them!" says Nick as quietly as possible "Judy's hearing is bad enough as it is, but my mom is almost as bad with topics like this." Turning to see them still talking with smiles on their faces as he hopes Judy and his mom, Vivian, didn't hear what Finnick had just joked about.

"What it was only a harmless joke, unless it isn't. But…." Finnick stops to look at Nick, who is now trying to desperately avoid eye contact with the smaller fox and chuckling nervously with his ears flat against his head. "Wait. Nick. Are you?" he asks while the gears in his head start turning, cranking out the answer before Nick can reply. "YOU ARE!" Finnick yells in shock "YOU'RE GOING TO…." Before he can finish his sentence, Nick covers his muzzle with a paw almost as big as his face.

"SHHHHHHUT UP FINNICK" Nick nearly yells, attracting curious stares from those around him. "Let's go outside to talk about thins real quick. That way no one can hear us, yeah? Just nod if you agree." Nick growls, still holding Finnick muzzle. Finnick nods slowly with a smug look creeping onto his face. "Good let's go." Nick then proceeds to the fire escape to the roof with Finnick in tow.

 **Judy's POV**

 _What was that about?_ , Judy thought as she watched the two foxes ascend to the roof.

"Oh don''t worry about them, dear. They're probably just joking around, you know how those two are." Vivian says, brushing the earlier scene off as nothing.

"Yeah you're probably right Vivian, those two tend to rile each other up from time to time with all their snarky comments" Judy laughed.

"Well they are almost like brothers" Vivian chuckled "Those two were the closest thing to family they had for a long time.." she sighs, remembering when Nick left the house to live on the streets at the ripe old age of 12.

Noticing the change in Vivian's mood, Judy quickly tries to comfort her and change to the subject. "Well now everything is better, right?" Judy asks "I mean he clean and out of the hustling game and working as a ZPD officer to make a difference! And he's one of the finest to boot!" she chimed.

"Yes that is true, but only because of you, my dear, you helped him when no one else could" Vivian smiled, "And I can never thank you enough for it."

"Well to be fair he's helped me just as much.." Judy replies pulling her ears down lightly trying to hide the light blush she feels starting to burn her face. "If it weren't for him I would have lost my badge practically as soon as I got it. He helped me and stood up for me when no one else cared to." She reasoned, trying hard not to turn a deep crimson.

Vivian chuckles at the sight of the embarrassed bunny trying to hide in front of her. "Well it's been what? Two years since you guys have gotten together and moved in together?" she asks.

"Ye.. Y.. Yes it has" Judy stammers "And we've had each others back along the way no matter what!" She beamed with pride and love. "And that'll never change, if I have anything to say about it." She said chuckling.

"Well it clear as day that you two love each other more than anything. So when's the wedding?" asked Vivian

"Pfffffft!" At the sudden bombshell question, Judy spits up the carrot flavored alcohol she was drinking. "W.. Well I do love Nick more than anything but, he hasn't proposed yet and I don't know when he will so…" she says somewhat dejectedly.

"Oh dear, I'm sorry! I just figured he would have by now!"

"Me too Vivian, me too…"


	2. New Begginnings

_**Wow 133 views just after posing and I have to honestly say that I'm surprised I've got any followers. A few of you even gave it a favorite! Thank you so much! I HATE to disappoint so I intend to update regularly, like on an almost daily basis, as my job permits. I normally am free Saturdays and Mondays so I can use those days for sure. Oh and if anyone wants to participate or edit or give some ideas don't be shy, I'll take whatever creative help I can get XD . Also I might occasionally slip between 3rd person and 1st person as I'm not very comfortable with the later but I am trying. That's enough of my rambling, so enjoy this next chapter! I intend to make them longer as the story progresses.**_

 _ **Well just some Disclaimers to be safe:**_ I DO NOT OWN ZOOTOPIA OR ANY OF ZOOTOPIA'S CHARACTERS, THEY ARE THE INTELLECTUAL PROPERTY OF DISNEY.

Top of Nick and Judy's apartment

 **Finnick's POV**

I follow Nick as we walk in silence up the fire escape up to the roof. _Good thing they're on the 9th floor of this damn 12 story building,_ I think, _I would've never agreed to this if they were anywhere toward the middle. Walking this far with Nick makes realize again our difference in size._ As we pass by other apartments I gaze at the other mammals that are either with friends and family, or by their lonesome. After about 5 minutes of silence we finally arrive at the top of the apartments. We walk over to an area with a mini fridge, some crates, a table and a makeshift tarp-tent. Nick tosses me a beer and cracks one open for himself and starts drinking as I do the same.

"Ahh Budwhiner, the king of beer, my favorite." I say after taking a swig of the slightly bitter beverage. "So why we up here Nick? What is so important that you pulled me away from the party? Well I pretty much figured what it is that you want to say, but I want to hear YOU say it."

Even in the dark I catch Nick grimace slightly at my remark, then release a long sigh.

"Well Finnick, as you've already pieced together by now, yes I am going to propose to Judy" Nick says, his voice growing quieter and quieter. "I want to spend the rest of my life with her Finnick, I've realized just how much I need her, how much I love her, how much I want her…" his voice trailing off.

"Wilde why you acting like such a kit right now!? We've been through some bad shit and I've never seen you this bitchy." I bark trying to contain my laughter "Just do it! Don't let your dreams be dreams, dumbass. What is the lil' bunny that scary? She gon' eatchu or somethin?" I can't contain my laughter any longer "HAHAHAAH. All I know is if I'm not the best man at your wedding, your gift is going to be a bat to your knees foo!"

Nick stares at me wide eyed, then starts to laugh "Heh. Yeah your right, but things are different with her, you know? I don't want her to feel like I'm rushing into anything. I don't want to scare her off. I don't want to-"

"Alright, knock that shit off Wilde. Stop acting like a lil' kit afraid to tell their parents about a scratch they got from doing something they were told not to." I interrupt "No one here is telling you to not do it, or that you can't."

"But what would people think?"

"Oh for- YOU GUYS ARE THE POSTER CHILDREN OF ZOOTOPIA! THE FIRST BUNNY AND FIRST FOX COPS, YOU GUYS ARE PARTNERS IN BOTH THE PROFESSIONAL AND PRIVATE SENSE!" I yell as Nick is starting to irritate me. "You guys are loved by almost everyone. Sure there might be some stuck up asshats that don't think too kindly of you guys, and believe you are abominations or some shit. But since when have you cared what people thought of you? 'Don't let them know they get to you', right? Hell, remember what happened when the media first caught wind of the two of you being more than 'partners'?

ZPD Precinct 1, 18 months ago

 **Nick's POV**

"Ohhh grrreeeeat" I moan "Buffalo Butt is gonna kill us for this…" I look to the front of the precinct to see it swarming with media.

"Well we'd better go around back and park the cruiser before they see us." Judy says, grimacing at the sight before them. "We'd better get ready for our ears to been torn off by Chief's yelling, again."

We pull into the parking garage and Judy parks in our normal space, I look over and can see how nervous she is. Her nose is twitching a mile a minute, her ears are drooping down her back and she's staring at the steering wheel hard enough to burn through the engine block. She knows we're about to get the chewing out of a life time, scratch that, SEVERAL lifetimes.

"Judy, I know you're nervous, I am too." I say as I reach for her chin and turn her to look at me "But no matter what happens in that office I'll still love you, nothing Chief Bogo says can stop that." I take her paw in mine and give it an assuring squeeze. "Now let's go get this over with. yeah?"

"You're right!" Judy sniffles "And I'll still love you even if he tries to break us up, he can't break what we have!" she says happily, squeezing my paw back "And thanks Nick, I love you too. You always know what to say to pick me back up. Sly Fox"

"Emotional Bunny" I quip "Now let's get going before we add anything else that the Chief can yell at us for, shall we?" I say as I open my door to get out. Judy giggles and follows suit, hopping out of the driver's seat.

We walk into the precinct and hear lots of chattering coming from the entrance, as we try to sneak in and hide from the masses, but are spotted by the bubbly, chubby, and always happy cheetah sitting at the front counter. "Hey guys you'd better hurry up and get up there, you know how bad he gets when the media is involved." Clawhauser warns with a small smile.

"Thanks Ben, we're going right now" Judy says hurriedly.

"Yeah don't want to lengthen the tender loving care at this point" I joke

Clawhauser laughs, "Well better hurry, you lovebirds!"

Me and Judy immediately blush, her fur turning to look like mine while my fur makes me look like a walking fire hydrant. We scurry for the Chief's office door and stare at each other before calming down, but before we can knock we hear a deep voice growl, "Wilde, Hopps. GET. IN. HERE. NOW." We open the door cautiously and step in to see a big water buffalo glaring down his desk at us.

"Sit." He orders. After Judy and I take a seat, he sighs. "Normally I don't care about what my officers do with their lives off duty, but it seems I can't ignore THIS now." He points with his hoof outside the door. "I don't care if my officers happen into relationships, but when said relationship becomes the center of attention in Zootopia, I am forced to do something about it. Especially when they get caught on camera kissing, holding hands and hugging in public."

"Sir, if I may?" I ask, and see the Chief looking at me waiting for me to say something before continuing, "Carr- Officer Hopps and I have the highest closed case rate in the precinct. And I believe splitting us up would result in sub par performance when we work so well together. And to top it off we remain professional all day, without letting our relationship get in the way of our work." Judy just stares at me with pride on her face.

"Wilde, normally I would refute what you've just said, but alas, I cannot." He huffs "You two are my top officers, and have been since the Night-Howlers Case. And you do have the highest arrest rate in the precinct. And NORMALLY I would split you two up and give you different partners, but I can't. Besides we have a guest waiting for you in conference room B and I do not want to keep them waiting any longer."

"Sir? That's it?" Judy asks with a look of complete confusion on her face, not that I can blame her.

"I expected more yelling and punishments, sir." I quip, getting an elbow to the ribs.

"CAN IT WILDE" The buffalo bellows. "Now follow me and don't open you mouth or it'll be parking duty for months, am I understood?"

Judy and I just nod and stay silent.

"Good right this way then." Chief Bogo says as walks around his desk and opens the door to walk out, Judy and I in tow.

We walk down the hall and pass the break room where some of our fellow officers and friends are joking around, until they see the Chief and scatter to their cubicles to finish or start whatever paperwork they have or just to look busy so they don't get yelled at either. Passing a rather large cubicle I hear, "Good luck you two" from Francine, an extremely kind elephant. I just nod my head in her direction and try to keep up with the Chief.

 **Judy's POV**

After following the Chief for what felt like forever in silence, we finally get to conference room B and we stop just outside the door and I hear Chief Bogo grunt, "Only your best and utmost respectful behavior when we get in here, that means YOU, Wilde." I giggle a little before falling silent again as I receive a glare from the Chief. "Don't you start either Hopps."

 _Who's in there that makes the Chief act this way?_ I wonder _The mayor? The deputy superintendent general? Someone higher up?_ As he opens the door and rushes Nick and I in, we are greeted by someone who I never would have thought to see.

"OH! Hello there you must be Officers Hopps and Wilde! I've been wanting to meet the heroes of Zootopia for quite some time now." the mammal says

Nick and I are staring with stupefied looks glued to our faces, not able to comprehend what is going on at the moment. "AHEM" Chief Bogo coughs to bring us out of our stupor and back to reality.

"Wha..?" I hear my partner stutter, unable to finish his thought.

"G.. Ga... GAZELLE!?" I yell, unable to contain my shock and excitement "OH. EM. GOODNESS. What?! How!? Why?!" Is all I can muster in my daze

Yep, sure enough, right there in front of us is the biggest most beloved pop star in Zootopia. Standing as if attempting to greet us with a smile on her face watching Nick and I trying to catch up to what is going on at the moment with a little giggle.

"Hopps, Wilde. Settle down and introduce yourself to your guest" Chief Bogo says.

Nick, recovering first, introduces himself. "Hello ma'am I am Officer Nick Wilde and this here is my partner, Officer Judy Hopps. To what do we owe the fine honor of you gracing us with your beauty?"

Gazelle giggles, "Such a smooth talker, huh? You've got yourself a fine fox Miss Hopps"

I snap out of my star struck gaze at that comment, "Um.. Yes I do, and thank you" I say trying to hide my embarrassment.

"Well I should take my leave now." Chief Bogo interrupts "The media won't disperse itself." He says as he turns to leave.

"Oh thank you again Chief Bogo, and here take these!" Gazelle says as she hands him some tickets. "Two front row tickets for my next concert!" She beams.

I see a look of absolute excitement flash through his eyes and disappear in .0001 seconds as he receives the tickets from her hoofs. "Thank you Miss. Now I should really be on my way." He says, exiting the room and closing the door firmly behind him.

"Now back to your question Officer Wilde" Gazelle says "I am here to talk to the heroes of my Zootopia that I love and the cutest couple in the city!" she giggles "Please tell me about yourselves." She asks

"Oh where should I start?" I ask excitedly, _She wants to know about me! About us!_ I think while looking at Nick who was sitting there with his signature half lidded smirk.

"How about when you got out of the Police Academy?" Nick says

"Ohh that sounds good!" Gazelle claps in excitement.

I begin telling her about what happened when I got out of the academy, the parking duty, meeting Nick, she laughs as she hears about our first meeting. I tell her about everything that followed, as Nick also adds in his parts from time to time but lets me mainly tell the story uninterrupted. Gazelle listens intently and I see her react to our experiences as I tell her. I do omit the details of what Nick told me on the sky tram in the Rain forest District.

"My goodness, your first month was filled with much hardship!" Gazelle says after I finish "And Officer Wilde I am impressed! From con-fox to upstanding member of society, helping those in need." Gazelle says in admiration.

"Well I did have help" Nick replies as he gives me a smile full of tenderness. "Besides I joined for her." He points to me. "She believed that I could be more than what society saw me as, and I couldn't bring myself to disappoint her. I didn't want to." He smiles.

"Nick.." I say in embarrassment "You helped me when everyone else wanted to see me fail."

Gazelle looks between us with a wide smile, "A match made in heaven! There is no doubt to me that you love each other so!"

"I'd like to think so." Nick jokes "She's definitely my angel bunny."

"A talker and a romantic? Miss Hopps you've definitely caught a good one here." Gazelle smiles "Can I ask something of the two of you?" She asks apprehensively.

Nick and I look at each other, confused, before I say, "Yeah of course."

Gazelle fidgets a little bit while staring at the ground before looking up at the two of us. "If and when you two get married, may I have the honor of singing at your wedding?"

Shocked, Nick and I stare at her then each other in silence before I speak up. "Of course we'd love that! Wouldn't we Nick?" I pretty much shout.

"Uhh yeah, what she said." Nick nods.

"Ohh wonderful! Just wonderful! I believe that you two are the perfect embodiment of my song and message 'Try Everything' " She says, "And here. Take these!" she continues as she hands two plastic cards to Nick and I, one for each of us. "Permanent back stage passes!"

"EEEEEEEE" I squeal in excitement. "OH THANK YOU! THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU THANK YOU!"

Laughing Gazelle says, "Well I should let you two return to your duty, I've kept you long enough. Though next time we meet I would like to know how you two became a couple."

"Actually.." I say shyly recalling that night "Well that's a kind of embarrassing stor-.."

"Carrots got drunk one night so I took her to my apartment, as it was closer, and went to put her to sleep on my bed. But as I went to walk away to go catch some sleep myself on the couch, she latched onto my arm and I couldn't pry her off. She's pretty damn strong, believe me. So I just slept next to her for the night, no funny business." Nick says indifferently and a shrug of his shoulders.

"NICK!" I yell in embarrassment and punch him as hard as I can in the shoulder over and over.

I hear Gazelle start laughing loudly, "And he's a gentleman, I 'm starting to get jealous Miss Hopps!"

After a couple more minutes of talking, we excuse ourselves so we can get to our patrol, and bid Gazelle good bye.

As we get into the cruiser there was nothing but silence. As I was still fuming at Nick telling Gazelle about that night, a thought popped into my head.

"Nick?" I say with a hint of fake anger in my voice.

"Yes Carrots?" He says in trepidation.

I smile at him seductively, "Hope you got enough sleep last night, _dear_ , because you won't be getting any tonight." I hear him gulp loudly, _I'll get you back yet, my sly fox_ I think pleased at his reaction.

 _What have I done?_ Nick though with mixed emotions of fear and excitement. _This bunny is going to kill me!_

Top of Nick and Judy's apartment, Present Day

 **Nick's POV**

"I almost died that night" Nick sighed thinking back on that day "It was great but rabbits have crazy stamina" He chuckled.

"See even that pop star knew you guys would eventually get to this point. So stop worrying about it you big kit." Finnick barked in laughter as he started walking back to the fire escape. "Well I'm going back in. You coming?" He said over his shoulder not turning around.

"Actually can you send her up here, pal?" I ask. He just grunts and waves in acknowledgement. I watch his tiny back as he descends the steps. As I sit there in relative silence, other than the occasional pop of fireworks in the air. After a few minutes I hear quick steps as someone is running up the stairs. _Here she comes Nick, you've practiced this thousands of times by now_ I hear a small voice say in the back of my head, _Now go get her._ I see the black tipped gray ears of my bunny bounding up to me.

"Nick?" She says questioningly "Are you okay? Finnick said you needed to talk to me but wouldn't tell me why. He looked kind of worried."

 _Heh. Sly fox,_ I think to myself, _He didn't hint at what's about to happen._

"Nick? What's wrong?" she asks again, sounding worried.

"Nothing Fluff, nothing's wrong. Everything's great." I say "You've been there for me longer than anyone ever has. You were the first person to know about the muzzle incident besides my mother. And you've never walked away from me no matter what happened."

"Nick, I-" Judy starts but I wave to cut her off.

"Let me finish Carrots." I look at her, _she's so beautiful, so much more than I deserve,_ I think to myself, _but she's all mine._ "I just want to say that I'm so lucky to have you. Without you I'd be nothing, and to be honest I'd probably be dead by now." I chuckle as she gives me a worried look. "But I''m not and it's all because of you. I've got a job that I love and I'm proud of. My mother, who I never thought I'd see again, is downstairs with more family and friends. And that's your fault too. I have no idea how I could ever repay what you've done for me."

"Nick, you don't owe me anything, I love you, and I know you love me. That's all I want." She says softly.

"But that's not enough for me." I say as I get down on one knee, I can see tears in her eyes as she pieces together what's about to happen. I pull a box out out and open it to reveal a gold band inlaid with a deep amethyst and a bright emerald.

"Judy Hopps. Will you give me the honor of being yours forever?"

"Oh NICK YES! A THOUSAND TIMES, YES!" She cries as I slip the ring onto her finger. Then in a fiery embrace we kiss as an extra-large firework goes off over head. But it doesn't drown out the barking, howling, cheering and yipping I hear from the fire escape, but I don't care, because the rabbit is mine forever.


	3. New Relationships

**_Hey all! Thank you guys, all of you for reading these few chapters. A BIG thank you to those who have decided to follow my story, as well as the few who have favorited it already. I honestly just started this on a whim and didn't think I'd post it or even do multiple chapters, yet here we are already onto the 3rd chapter. So I figured that the title being as it is, I'd name each new chapter to fit the events of said chapter. I think I'll do 2-3 more lovey dovey-ish chapters before starting the real ride of turmoil, love, and the whole shebang. Also I warmly welcome new ideas to keep things fresh and juicy. If you want to help, tell me I suck, ask about my day, you know, whatever it is you wanna do just pm me or message me. But I'm beginning to ramble. I don't own Zootopia or any of it's blah blah blah, y'all get the point, only this story is mine, for now… Enjoy the chapter, ciao!_**

Rewinding time back to a certain night, where everything started, a night of partying, a night of drinking, a night of repressed feelings clawing their way to the surface, a night like any other except…..

The Arctic Toad

 **Judy's POV**

"Nick, this place looks run down." I say while looking over the building Nick brought us to this evening. "The place looks terrible, like it has been standing here for 50 years and it's barely standing up!" As I continue to survey the building I see missing brick in the walls, some very crude and suggestive graffiti all over, the light above the door is shattered, broken glass litters the sidewalk, there are people huddled around a burning trash can next to the building, and I'm pretty sure that horse by the corner is relieving himself on the wall. "Why did you bring us here Nick? I feel like we'd lose our jobs just looking at this place! Can we please just leave?" I plead staring at the fox walking next to me.

"What? Do you think I'd take my favorite little bunny to an irreputable place? I'm hurt!" He jests in fake hurt. "Do you not trust me? Are ye of so little faith?"

"Nick, come one I do trust you, but this place looks…" I say in reservation.

"Come on Carrots, if you can look past my outside, just try it with this place. I promise you'll have a great time." He says giving me a little nudge with his elbow.

"Fine" I sigh reluctantly. "Let's just get this over with."

"Boy, that's the spirit!" He laughs as we walk up to the door, where an grey arctic wolf is leaning against the wall smoking a cigarette. "Hey Balto!" Nick greets "How's it hanging?" The wolf looks over snarling with his lips pulled back revealing his sharp white fangs, where catches sight of Nick who's just laughing.

"Slick?" The wolf calls almost in disbelief, "Well hot damn! It IS you!" He says as he runs over, wraps an arm around Nick's neck and proceeds to give him a noogie. "I haven't seen or heard from you in years! Almost thought you were dead somewhere till we caught the news bout that sheep bout a year ago and heard you were involved! Then imagine our surprise when we heard who the first fox cop was? Our Lil Slick one the straight and narrow! Who woulda thunk it?"

"Yeah, things have changed for the better lately!" Nick laughed as he struggled to get free. "C'mon Balto, lemme go so I can introduce you to my friend here."

The wolf turned to eye me, with a curious look. "Her?" He said, questioningly.

"Yes her, now come one Balto! Don't make me howl!" Nick said as he started to howl but was cut off by the wolf.

"Alright, no need to get like that now, Slick!" He laughs, letting go of Nick. "So you his lady friend?" He asks me.

Before Nick can respond I say, "Yes I am, and if you grab my fox like that again 'Balto', I'll hop kick you where the sun don't shine." I quip staring the wolf down.

"HAHAHA!" The wolf starts laughing hard, "I like her Slick! She's got some fire in her!"

"Why do you think I brought her here? And for the record she is not my 'lady friend' " Nick chuckled "She's my partner and best friend, Judy."

"How do you do Judy? I'm Balto, as I'm sure you may have figured out by now, it's mighty fine to meet you! I'm one of Nicks friends in case you didn't know. He and I went to school together when we were just pups." He greets, extending is paw for a shake.

I place my paw in his much larger paw, and give him a firm shake. "Hi Balto, it's nice to meet a friend of Nick's. I was starting to think that Finnick and I were his only friends!" I joke, winking at Nick who just smiles and shakes his head.

Balto laughs, "Oh Nick I definitely like her! She'll fit right in with the rest of the gang!" he says giving me another look over, "Alright let's head inside, you guys didn't come here just to stand here and talk with me. Besides I'm sure Rajah wants to see you too. You haven't kept her up to date either, hope you're ready Slick."

"Ohhhhhh shiiii…. I forgot about Rajah!" Nick says turning pale, stopping in his tracks. "Uhhmmm maybe we should go somewhere else Fluff, like NOW!"

"Nuh uh Slick Nick! You brought me here so we're staying here!" I grab his tie so he can't run. "Even if I have to drag you in. Besides I'm rather curious of this 'Rajah' person who can scare you faster than the Chief can."

Balto is now in an uncontrollable fit of laughter, rolling on the ground. "Oh man Slick! She's just like Rajah! This is gonna be fun to see!" He follows after us, before opening the door to allow me to drag the now sulking and whimpering fox behind me. As we walk into the bar I'm greeted by a beautiful and spacious bar, the complete opposite of how it looks outside and I stand there taking in the visage in a stupor. There's seat's to accommodate all sizes of mammals, the floor is furnished with a smooth mild red carpet. The lights are dim, but not to dim where it makes it hard to see, but at a comfortable level instead. On a closer look the lights have plants growing from them that spread over the ceiling giving the place a jungle like feel. "Not what you expected?" Balto asks with a grin. I just nod my head as I can't put the words to together to describe it. Balto nods in satisfaction as he keeps walking then addresses someone behind the bar, "HEY RAJAH!"

"WHAT!?" I hear an irritated smooth voice yell back.

"Come check what a bunny dragged in!" He looks at me and winks, "You might wanna let go and back away from him a bit." He chuckles

I turn back to see Nick, who's been unusually quiet since I brought him in, fidgeting nervously and staring at the ground. "Nick, are you al-" I start to ask till someone yells.

"NICHOLAS PIBERIUS WILDE!" the smooth voice growls, causing Nick to flinch and shrink in size even more.

As I turn to catch a glimpse of whomever was making Nick act like this a black and orange blur zips past me and barrels into Nick. As I turn to check on Nick, I catch sight of a well-toned female Amur tiger embracing Nick.

"Hey Rajah." He says meekly.

"Don't you 'Hey Rajah' me mister!" she growls now holding Nick by the scuff of his neck, "3 years without so much as a phone call to let me know you ain't dead, till a year ago we hear that you helped bring down that sheep turning preds savage, then we find out from the news that you became a cop!"

"Look, I'm sorry, I just-" Nick tries to say.

"Sorry nothing buster! You think that's gonna help ease all time I worried about you? Not knowing if you were lying in some ditch somewhere with a knife in your gut?! The LEAST you could've done was drop a note off to Balto or put it in the mail box! But noooo, I had to figure out through the fucking news!" Rajah yelled, "You were family Nick! You were like the older brother I never had. And you just left.." she said, tears rolling down her whiskers.

"I know what I did was wrong, and there's probably no way I can ever make it up to you, but I'm sorry Raj. I really am." Nick says sadly. I can only stare in shock at the way the tiger was yelling at Nick, and couldn't mutter anything to help.

"Ooookay that's enough for now Rajah, besides Nick brought a quest I'm sure you'll love!" Balto interrupts. "We can catch up in the back where there aren't so many prying eyes."

Rajah looks around and realizes that there's still a good amount of customers staring at their exchange. Putting Nick down, she coughs "Ahem, let us continue in the private room. Meeko, you take care of the bar for a bit, I've got something I need to do." She called to the raccoon behind the bar, "Got it boss!" Meeko replied.

She led us to a room down the hall, stopping in front of the door and looking back to check if the 3 of us followed and that no one snuck away. Her eyes stopped at Nick the longest, and then me as I was standing next to him, and chuckled as she saw me holding Nick's tie. "Come on in" she motions with her paw. "And don't worry little bunny, I don't bite. Hard." She said with a wink.

I giggled at her attempt to joke and released a breath I didn't know I was holding. Nick smiled wryly then walked into the room followed by Balto. I was the last one in after I gathered myself and steeled to hear about some of Nick's past. The past he rarely ever talks about, that he rarely ever opens up about. As I look around the room upon entering, I notice some microphones, a large flat screen TV, a book on the table, and a fully stocked minibar in the corner of the room. With what just happened, it only now dawned onto me that this was a karaoke bar, and an extremely well equipped one at that.

Rajah, perhaps noticing the look of realization on my face speaks up. "Welcome to the Artic Toad! The best karaoke bar in all of Zootopia!" She says with beaming smile full of pride. "As I'm sure you've heard, I'm Rajah, the owner of this place and friends to these fur for brains." She greets me warmly then asks, "Who might you be?"

I look her in the eyes, "I am Judy Hopps, partner of Nick!"

"Partner, huh? So you two are..?" She eyes me curiously

"Oh no, we're partners on the force, and he's my best friend!" I chuckle wryly.

"That's not what you told me outside Lil' bunny!" Balto barks in laughter.

I smile in embarrassment, then turn to Nick. "Say something already! You've leaving me to the wolves here. Besides where are all your snide comments and witty remarks!" I state, trying to get him to say something.

"Settle down Fluff. You're in good paws." He smiles "You said you were my best friend right? So these two wouldn't lift a digit at you now. And get ready for a ton of questioning." He says in a snarky and joking tone.

"Questioning?" I say curiously, not fully understanding what he meant.

"So before we start, anyone want a drink?" Rajah asks walking over to the minibar pouring 2 glasses of different drinks, setting a blue drink in front of Nick. I see his ears perk up as he sees the drink and his tail swing side to side slightly, he's obviously happy to see that dink. _Must be something blueberry_ I think to myself _He only gets that happy if blueberries are involved._ I chuckle quietly. "I'll take whatever Raj" Balto say.

"Do you have anything carrot flavored? She loves everything carrot." Nick tells Rajah before looking at me with a smile.

"Well I do have Orange Moose, want it mixed with anything hun?" She turns to me and asks.

"Um sure, blueberry juice please." I say.

Rajah gives me a surprised look, "Oh? Another blueberry lover huh?"

"Well blueberries are a close second, but carrots are my all time favorite." I say sheepishly "I know it's extremely stereotypical I say." Nick just laughs as Rajah cuts him a glare effectively silencing him.

"Alright here you are." Rajah says after passing Balto and I our drinks. "So Judy, tell me a little about yourself. Where are you from? You said force so am I correct in assuming you're THE Judy Hopps? The first bunny cop?" She asks

"I'm from Bunnyburrow, it's about 2 hours out of the city. And yes I am THAT Judy Hopps," I smile wryly. "But hey, my partner also happens to be the first fox." I chime happily. I look over to Nick to see his usual half lidded grin plastered on his face.

"And I couldn't have done it without you Fluff." He says appreciatingly.

"So how did you two meet? And how'd you manage to get him out of the con game?" Rajah asks curiously.

"Well.." I begin. I tell her about my first day on the force, and how Nick hustled me into buying him a jumbo pawpsicle for his "son" Finnick, which illicit some laughs out of Balto and Rajah. Then I tell them about how I saw them melting the pawpsicle, and as curious as I was, I followed them for the rest of the day watching them. When I told them about our encounter at the end of the day, and what he said to me, Rajah gave a _very_ deep growl in Nick's direction, causing him to choke on his drink. Then I proceed to tell her about the rest of what happened on the Night-Howler case. How Nick stoop up to Chief Bogo when he wanted to take my badge. And how Nick opened up to me about the muzzle incident, this caused Rajah to give Nick a look of surpise and worry, which he waved away not looking at her.

"He's never even told ME about that!" She says with a little hurt in her voice, then looks back to me. "You're definitely special to him." She says with a purr.

"I'd hope so!" I giggle, seeing Nick's fur turn a slightly deeper red, but choose not to pursue it. Then I continue to tell her about finding the missing mammals after they've all gone savage. Then the press conference and what ensued afterwards, learning the Night-Howlers were plants, finding Nick under the bridge, finding the lab where they made the serum, the hustle to catch Bellwether, and then Nick's graduation.

"So Slick is a cop now, huh?" Rajah says happily, "And from the sounds of it, it's thanks to you, Judy" She turns to look at me in the eyes. "You turned my big brother into something more than he was. Thank you" She says pulling me into a warm embrace.

After the shock of the hug subsides, I hug her back "I couldn't have done anything I did without him. He just needed someone to see past his fake exterior at look at the real him." After she releases me, I ask, "You've called him you're big brother a few times now, why?"

"You mean he hasn't told you yet?" She says incredulously.

"Well he doesn't like to talk much about his past, and I don't push the subject. He tells me when he wants, and that's okay with me."

"Well let me tell you a story!" She says excitedly.

 **Nick's POV**

"Well let me tell you a story!" Rajah says with a look of excitement creeping over her face.

I sigh, nodding my head, downing the rest of the blueberry moonshine I was given. _Ahhh just as good as I remember_ , I think to myself.

"Just how you remember?" Balto asks as if reading my mind.

I turn to see him flipping through the song book, looking for a song. "Even better." I reply walking over to the bar, pouring myself another glass. I sit down grabbing the song book and pawing through it stopping on a song, _Hmm I guess this works,_ I debate _I DO normally sings these kinds of songs._

I look up to the screen hearing the unmistakable and iconic song from that movie about the underdog horse boxer called the Italian Stallion. I look over to see Rajah stopping her story and rolling her eyes smiling, at the song that's been started.

"Rising up, back on the street. Did my time, took my chances!" Balto sings. "It's the eye of the tiger, it's the thrill of the fight. Rising up to the challenge of our rival."

After the song, Balto takes a bow, then passes me the mic, "Your turn Slick." He says giving me a wink.

The song starts up, "I don't want another pretty face, I don't want just anyone to hold, I don't want my love to go to waste, I want you and your beautiful soul." I sing then look over towards Carrots, seeing the excitement and embarrassment mixed on her face.

"Am I crazy for wanting you? Maybe do you think you could want me too? I don't wanna waste your time, Do you see things the way I do? I just wanna know that you feel it too, There is nothing left to hide." I keep singing till the song fades to black.

"OH. EM. GOODNESS. Nick that was amazing!" Judy chimes hopping up and down in the same place. "My turn!" She says excitedly before taking the mic and starting up Gazelle #1 hit 'Try Everything'.

As the song starts, Rajah sits next to me with a knowing smirk across her face, and just stares at me, "So, her?" Is all she says.

"Yeah, her." I say watching Judy jump around singing her favorite song. "I'm glad you two get along so well." I tell her.

"We may get along, but what're you going to tell your mom?" She asks

"I'll cross that bridge when we get there, hopefully I won't have to burn it."

"Nick I doubt it'll come to that, just hope you're ready for the storm that'll follow. You're mom just may beat your ass at the door for leaving the way you did." Rajah warned.

"And I deserve everything she'll throw at me, only if it's aimed at me and not her."

"You've grown Nick." She chuckled

"I don't want to hear that from my 'little' sister." I chuckle

After about 4 hours of drinking and singing Judy is practically falling asleep, and I'm feeling a little exhausted myself. I pick her up in a bridal carry, _she's so light, warm, and cute,_ I say inside my head, if she ever heard me say that my arm just may need to be amputated. I go to pay for our drinks before leaving, but a large paw grabs my wrist before I can pull out my wallet.

"No, your money is no good here Nick. Besides, we can chalk this up to a reunion party between family." Rajah states with a bit of authority in her voice.

"Alright Raj, your call. Now I should get her to bed, we still have work tomorrow."

"Need me to call a cab?" Balto asks form behind me

"No it's okay, my apartment is only 2 blocks North of here" I say matter as factly as I walk out of the door, "See you guys again soon."

"You'd better!" Rajah growls before laughing at the way Judy is hanging onto my tie as I hold her. "And take care of her, you won't find another like her in any lifetime."

I chuckle, "I know Raj, I know. Good night you guys." I say finally walk out of the door.

Nick's Apartment, 20 minutes laters

 **Nick's POV**

 _Damn living on the 9th floor,_ I curse inwardly, _and damn the owners for not fixing that elevator yet, it's been 2 months!_

I finally get to my door and unlock it, with some difficulty, without dropping the bunny in my arms. I kick the door closed behind me and walk into my room to place the bunny on my bed.

"Alright Carrots you get the bed and I'll take the couch." I say, unsure if she coherent enough to understand me.

"No, stay with me tonight Nick" She says looking at me with upturned eyes, begging to not be left alone tonight.

"Nuh uh Hopps, that's the alcohol talking. I don't want to put you in a situation you'll regret in the morning." I say as I start to walk away, but suddenly a hand finds my wrist with strength that betrays her size.

"Nick I'm not drunk, I just wanted a reason for you to hold me." She says with a smile that I know all too well. A smile that tells me she had me right where she wanted. "It's called a hustle sweetheart."

I chuckle, "Fine you got me Fluff. I'll stay." I lay next to her staring into her deep amethyst eyes, getting lost in her beauty.

"Nick" She says while placing her paw on my cheek. "I need to tell you something."

I gulp a knot forming in my throat, nervous of what she's going to say, "Carrot's I don't think-" I try to say before her paw closes over my muzzle shutting me up.

"Nick hush, I won't regret what I'm about to say, it's been a long time coming, and it took till tonight with all the fun and singing love songs for me to admit to it. So please shut up and let me say it." She says staring hard into my eyes, I can only nod in affirmation. "Nick. I love you. I love being with you. You always know what to say to make me happy. You're always there to pick me up when I need it, to be the rock I need for comfort."

I take her paw on my muzzle in mine, "I love you too Judy, and I have for awhile, you believed in me when no one else wanted to. You saw more than the shifty, untrustworthy fox I tried to show people. You saw more in me than I did."

She smiles sweetly nuzzling against my chest, her scent is overwhelming, I sniff, _Wait.._ I think, my thoughts frozen for a second as she keeps nuzzling my chest. "Umm, Carrots? Are you _marking_ me?" I quickly ask, trying to separate us, but she wraps her arms around my neck clamping down as she starts to nuzzle my neck.

As she works her way up my neck, I hear her whisper seductively and just audibly enough for me to hear her, "Just making sure other mammals know you're **_MY_** fox." She coos into my ear.

No longer able to contain myself I start to nuzzle my head between her ears, marking her back. I move to take off her shirt and nuzzle against her stomach and neck, rubbing my scent deep into her fur. I feel her nuzzling my arms as if to rub her scent into my bones. I move down her back as she moves up from my waist back up to my neck, where she stops and stares at me longingly, "Nick." She says.

"Yes Carrots?" I say with a smirk on my face

"Kiss me." She says lovingly, reaching up to my face.

"Thought you'd never ask." I joke, reaching down to her chin to bring her face to mine. Time slows, I can hear her heart racing, her breaths getting shallow as our faces are mere centimeters away, I know I'm in no better condition. She stares at me lovingly as I do the same before I close the mere gap. Placing my lips against hers with all the tenderness and love I can muster. Time freezes completely, even though I know the kiss only lasts seconds, it feels as if hours have past as I feel electricity run through every fiber of my body. As we slowly separate we continue to stare at each other, knowing that things are about to change big time.

"We should get to sleep Nick." Judy being the first to snap from the daze of our embrace. "We've still got work in the morning."

"Work" I groan, "How are we going to explain this to everyone? Not to mention what the Chief is going to say!" I state

"Easy. We tell them the truth." She says with a smug look on her face. "Though they'll more than likely make fun of us for awhile." She chuckled

"That's for sure." I laugh "Clawhauser is going to go absolutely insane once he smells us on each other." I joke.

"Well let's worry about that tomorrow." She says. "Good night Nick." She says curling up with her back against me.

"Night Judy" I say, wrapping my arms and tail around her before drifting off to sleep.

ZPD Precinct 1, Morning after

 **Judy's POV**

"Alright Nick, you ready?" I ask him somewhat nervously.

"Born ready Fluff." He says flicking on his glasses to hide his eyes, a smirk on his face. "Let's do this. After you Officer Hopps." He jokes holding the door open for me.

"Why thank you Officer Wilde." I retort walking through the door, and walk up to the front desk.

"OH HI JUDY, HI NICK!" Greets the bubbly, chubby cheetah behind the front desk. "How was your-" He stops I see him sniffing towards Nick and I, then a look of understanding and giddiness spreads across his face, "OH. EM. GOODNESS! You guys finally got together!? And you marked each other! That's so CUTE! It's about time!" He fires off excitedly. "What happened!? Oh you've got to tell me!"

"Sorry Ben but we got to get to roll call!" I state while chuckling wryly, walking towards the bullpen.

"Oh okay, of course, but you'd better tell later, you little lovebirds!" He say waving after us.

Walking into the bullpen, it was as rough and loud as Nick and I took our shared seat.

"Hey Judy, Nick!" I look over to see an elephant walking over to greet us, "How was your night?" she teased.

"Oh hey Francine, it was great Nick took me to an amazing karaoke bar where-" I stopped as Francine's trunk started sniffing me.

"Did you guys?" She starts, "Fangmeyer, Delgato get over here!" Excitedly calling over a large Amur tiger and a black furred timber wolf, respectively. "What?" The large tiger asks. "You two sniff them!" Francine says.

The tiger and wolf roll their eyes, but did as told. After about a second both mammals eyes grow large. "They marked each other!" Fangmeyer yells. " And they marked each other good!" added Delgato, smirking. At this announcement, the bullpen erupts in laughter and cheers.

Chief Bogo walks in and booms, "ALRIGHT SHUT UP AND SIT DOWN!" He looks over Nick and I. "Whatever you two do outside of work is none of my business, so long as it DOES NOT affect your work, am I clear?" He glares.

"Yes sir! Always professional sir!" Nick replies with a salute, the room erupting into laughter again.

"SHUT IT WILDE!" Chief Bogo booms again. "Just make sure there is no unprofessionalism while on the clock, or I'll split you two so fast that a cheetah couldn't catch it!" He says

"Wouldn't dream of it sir!" I salute, elbowing Nick's ribs to keep him quiet.

"Good. Now onto the docket." Chief says as he begins handing out the days assignments.

 _Well that went better than expected,_ I think to myself.

 ** _Well here's the 3rd chapter, hope you guys enjoyed it! I figured after the second chapter I'd explain what happened the night they got together. It ended up a longer chapter than I thought! I just wanted to keep adding onto it but reeled myself back in. Yes I did use Balto, Yes I did use Rajah from Aladdin, and Yes I briefly used Meeko from Pocahontas. The next chapter will be up Friday as I work all day tomorrow, sorry. Now to credit the 2 songs. Most of you no doubt know the first was Eye of the Tiger by Survivor. The 2nd song was Beautiful Soul by Jesse McCartney. I was gonna do more song but that seems like a bit much in hindsight. Besides there's already a story where Nick is the leader of a super famous band, the story is called The Warmbloods by NeonJackal214. I highly recommend it if you haven't read it yet. Definitely worth the read! Well time to sign off! Au Revior! Till next time!_**


	4. New Families

**_Well hello all! Sorry it took so long for this chapter! Ahh, what am I saying? I crank out a chapter in about 3-5 hours, that is, if I have the smallest inkling of the direction I wanna go with the chapter hahaha. So I was stuck between continuing the flash back until it caught up with the first 2 chapters or just end it here then make a couple extra chapters if enough people are interested in the time between them marking each other and Gazelle meeting them at Precinct 1 during the drama of their relationship being brought to light by the media. I think I'll just end the flash back where I left it and start up with the wedding plans, ceremony, honeymoon, and then the real story. Also I finally feel like typing up my actual first fic idea, I didn't want to because I saw it in a dream and what happened made me hate Judy, and I do not want that. Bottom line of the idea is Nick, Judy, Finnick and some friends are drinking and having fun; but, Nick has to take home the super intoxicated visitors home, and upon his return he witnesses something that will forever change his thoughts about Judy and Finnick: He catches them together in HIS bed(granted the actual scene may be just an orgy happening and Nick catching the two of them in said act, depends on if I actually feel like trying to let Judy have another chance). Twisted, I know. I'm not sure I could go through with that story without killing one of them off for hurting Nick, but oh well, another story for a possibly other time. Well enjoy the chapter, pm me or leave a review on the thoughts above._**

Nick and Judy's Apartment, New years

 **Nick's POV**

"Judy Hopps. Will you give me the honor of being yours forever?"

"Oh NICK YES! A THOUSAND TIMES, YES!" She cries as I slip the ring onto her finger. Then in a fiery embrace we kiss as an extra-large firework goes off over head. But it doesn't drown out the barking, howling, cheering and yipping I hear from the fire escape, but I don't care, because the rabbit is mine forever. Our muzzles locked for what seemed like an eternity, a moment that I wished would last forever. I could feel the passion, the happiness, and the relief ooze from her body as we embraced each other. It was as if a great weight had disappeared from her mind as she tenderly, yet roughly, pulled herself into the embrace. As much as I wanted the moment to not stop, I pulled my head away slowly, opening my eyes to stare at her as she tried to close the distance to yet another kiss. Chuckling to myself, I bring my paw to her muzzle to stop her. "Carrots, I know how much you want to keep going, believe me if I had the choice we'd probably be clothe less right now, but we have some guests to attend to." I say reluctantly.

"Wha-?" Judy says, confused "Why?" she asks as she stares into my eyes with a little pout.

"Because" I wryly chuckle, "I'm sure our parents have somethings they want to say." As I say motioning to our guests standing on the fire escape, watching us with amusement, shock, happiness and… acceptance plastered all over their faces with ear to ear grins. I look over to see My mother, with her paws covering her smile, standing next to Carrot's mom, whose expression is similar to my mother's except she keeps looking to Judy, the ring, then me with tears in her eyes, and Carrot's dad, who has taken off his hat and placed his paws on his wife's shoulders as he sobs with tears strolling down his face.

"Oh…" Judy says sheeply, just loud enough for me to barely hear her, even in our extreme proximity. Even though it's midnight and dark out, I can see her blushing under all of her beautiful grey fur as she recognizes our parents at last. Reluctantly, she separates from our embrace and takes my paw. "Let's go say something, _fiancé_." She states as she slowly starts making her way over to the trio.

"I've been waiting on you, dear." I reply snarkily, looking at her through a half lidded gaze with a grin on may face.

After making it about halfway to the fire escape, a blur of mixed gray and red whiz at Judy, picking her up as squeals of joy escape from the mouths of the three females who begin chattering in incoherent speech while Judy lifts her paw to let the older females inspect the band around her finger. Stu, Judy's dad, walks up to me calmly with a large smile, wiping the still damp fur around his muzzle. I stick my paw out for a handshake, only to be surprised by the older buck as he wraps me up in a tight hug.

"Come now, _son_ , we're family now! And family doesn't shake hands, we hug!" Stu says, giving a hearty laugh. "Hmm. A fox for a son, who woulda thought that just a couple years ago I wouldn't even acknowledge you. But I see now, how happy you make my daughter and how much you need each other. I happy for the two of you, sincerely." He says looking me in the eyes.

"Thanks Stu, I kno-" I start,

"Dad. Call me dad, Nick." Stu interrupts. "I know, now, that your own father went missing when you were young. Just tonight I learned a whole lot about you, son, and I'd say that your father would be proud of the way you turned out, with the way you grew up and all. And now I know why you reacted the way you did when you saw the muzzle on the table the first time Judy brought you over. I'm so.. so sorry." He chokes, looking at me with sadness and regret written all over his face. "You're a good mammal, Nick. I don't know any other mammal that would have made it out of what you have. And I consider myself lucky to call you my son."

"How? Who?" I say as a mix of anger, embarrassment, and hurt begin to bubble up within me as a small growl escapes my throat. Stu reflexively lets me go and jumps back in shock.

"Nicky, calm down. I told them." I sharply turn to the voice behind me with a glare that could burn out the sun itself to see my mom holding her paws as she looks at the ground.

"Now don't give your mother that look, Nicolas Piberius Wilde!" I snap my head towards Bonnie in shock as she walks over to me, pointing at my chest in a huff of anger. "She told us in confidence, as we're all family now, and there are never secrets between family."

"Nick, my mom's right, and you know it. And I know that there are somethings that you'll hold in to the day you wither away. But now you're surrounded by family and friends who love you." Judy says as she walks over and talks my paw in hers, giving it an assuring squeeze. "They also won't judge you as the world has, well, other than your poor choice in wear." She jokes.

*sigh*.. "No you're right Fluff." I turn my head to Vivian, "Sorry ma, it's just… I'm touchy about that stuff still. I hate people knowing about my past. I feel vulnerable all over again when people know." I say self depreciatingly.

"No, I'm sorry Nick. I shouldn't have been the one to open my mouth." Vivian says, looking at me with tears welling up in her eyes. "It's just that, after the muzzle incident, you closed yourself off to everyone. You no longer trusted the world, then when you were leaving that night and said 'Never let them see that they get to you', I knew I lost my little kit. I even tried to run after you that night, but getting anywhere with a broken leg with a cast up to the thigh is almost impossible. I thought that I would never see you again, I tried to ask around, look for you, but no one cared enough to help." She says as tears fall down her face, dampening her fur. "For years I thought that you were in jail or worse, until a bunny came to my door wearing a police uniform asking for me. At first I thought she was just there to harass me as most cops do." At hearing this Judy looked appalled but stayed silent to let Vivian continue. "I tried to close the door on her, she only said 3 words , but those 3 words were enough for me to freeze. Do you know what she said?" She asks looking me in the eyes, I shake my head side to side in an attempt to reply. "She said 'Nicholas Piberius Wilde'. Your name. That's all it took for me to break down right there, I thought she was there to tell me you had been killed in some horrible way. But, that obviously wasn't the case, she told me about herself, and how she was now the partner of the first and currently only fox in Zootopia, my son. I was so happy and proud that you made something of yourself that I cried for ten whole minutes as the bunny held me and told me everything she knew about you." She says with a wry smile, "It was then that I was sure that she was your M.M." she chuckled.

"M.M.?" Judy asked apprehensively.

"My maiden Marian." I say softly grasping Judy's paw.

"Maid Marian? As in Robin Hoods wife?" Bonnie asks slightly shocked.

"The one and only." Vivian states matter of factly. "Nick and I are direct descendants of those two." She states proudly. "To this day, many foxes hold the tales of Robin Hood dearly, as it's one of the few good stories about foxes." She says with a tone of hurt and disappointment.

"Okay, I think that's enough of the sap show for now!" A deep voice barks, while clapping his paws once to get everyone's attention. We look over to see Finnick walking up with a small grin on his face. "I told you guys what was happening so you all could be happy together, but what do I see when I check on you all? A vixen crying, a buck looking shocked, a mad doe pointing at a tod who looks like someone stole his favorite plushy doll, and another doe trying to comfort him. Man, what.A. Train. Wreck." The fennec fox chided, "How about we get back to the happy new engaged couple and everyone celebrating them, hmm?" He says smirking.

*Cough**Cough* "You know, he's right, this is supposed to be a happy moment, I'm sorry I ruined it" I say dryly, apologizing in embarrassment. "But this is a conversation for another time, or never again would be good for me." I joke, receiving a few chuckles from the does next to me.

"Oh you foxes, so emotional." Judy jokes, lightly jabbing me in the ribs.

"Actually, I think it's just him." Vivian laughs.

I roll my eyes at the two mammals comments, "Har Har" I mock snidely.

"C'mon now folks, our new quest is quite right, this should be a momentous occasion! And tonight's hosts need to tend to their guests properly." Stu states, urging everyone towards the fire escape.

 **Judy's POV**

 _I'm glad that's over with,_ I sigh, _it definitely could have been handled better, that's for sure._ As we walk back towards the fire escape I hear hushed voices whispering amongst themselves. They begin to hurriedly rush down, only to fail as a certain cheetah seems to have tripped while running and fell down the steps, taking a few other mammals down with him. I giggle as I hear them scramble to get back up and continue running down the stairs before we see them. I look over to see everyone else laughing as well.

"Well, our eavesdroppers are likely to spoil our little happening up here." Nick chuckles.

"Oh well." I say "Not like anyone is going to miss this beautiful gold band on my gray fur." I say staring at the ring. "Nick it's perfect." I wrap my arms around one of Nick's and lean my head against him.

He looks at me and smiles, "Well yeah, I picked it." He laughs "The stones represent our eyes seeing each other for what the other is on the inside." He states, then starts to rub my head and ears as we walk down the stairs. _He knows how much I enjoy him rubbing my ears, it feel like I could melt at his slightest touch,_ I coo inwardly. As we finally get back to the apartment, all of our friends are trying to act like nothing happened. Every mammal is trying to make up a conversation and act normal, but they're trying too hard to not look at us. I see Clawhauser in the far corner of the room trying to talk about Gazelle like he normally does, but he keeps looking over at Nick and I then snapping his head back.

I sigh seeing this, "Okay everyone, you guys don't have to act like you don't know what happened. Especially you Ben." I chided

"Wha- What do you mean Hopps? What happened?" He tried to ask innocently but stuttered.

"Okay, first she is a bunny, she heard you guys talking on the fire escape." Nick says while wiggling my ears.

"Second, you guys were upwind and he's a pred, with a pretty good sense of smell." I chide, pointing at Nick's muzzle. "Third, I'm just going to show you all the perfect ring Nick chose." I saw while holding my paw out for all to see.

Instantly, Clawhauser is holding my paw and squealing. _Whoa! I've never seen him move that fast!_ I think shocked, looking around the room to see everyone just as shocked as I am. After the brief moment of shock, other mammals start heading towards Nick and I, giving heartfelt congratulations. All of the males are surrounding Nick, joking and patting him on the back. I can hear them saying things like, 'Finally grew a set Wilde?' 'Bout damn time? I was beginning to think you we a sloth. No offense Flash' 'None…..Taken…Fangmeyer…I..started to think…I…was faster…than….him.' then a ruckus of laughter after the joke Flash, Nick's closest sloth friend, made. I turn my attention to the 'oohs' 'ahhhs' and 'awwws' as I see Clawhauser getting ready to explode from trying to hold in his comment that I knew he **reaaaaly** wants to say.

"Alright Clawhauser, go ahead and say it." I confirm with the cheetah.

"OH! EM! GOODNESS! Judy, it's soooo cute! It's absolutely, positively, adorably, breath-takingly CUTE!" He explodes "Are the gems supposed to be your guys' eyes? When is the wedding? Where is the wedding? What's the theme going to be? Is it going to be a mix of fox and bunny weddings? Can I be your maid of honor? Oh wait only females can do that, duhhh. Do you think Nick will let me be his best man then? I wonder what Chief Bogo is going to say?" He asks, firing the questions of like an automatic sub machine gun.

The other females and I can only laugh wryly. "Ben, it sounds like you're more excited about this than I am." I joke.

"Oh I am!" He states seriously. "I've been waiting for this since Nick joined the force and I saw the way you two looked at each other 3 years ago."

"Ben, we weren't even dating at that point, just really good friends!"

"Yeah, but look where we are now!" He points out, causing all the females to start laughing, myself included. "Oh speaking of which, I need to collect the pool." He mutters.

"Pool?" I ask curiously

"Oh yeah, we had a betting pool at the precinct. First it started as Nick kissing you, then changed to you two dating, and now it's at, or was at this point, Nick popping the question." He states looking straight at me.

"What!? You guys were betting on us the whole time!?" I yell in shock and embarrassment.

"Ooooh yeah, big time." He chuckles "The odds were pretty low on Nick popping the question though. No one thought Nick would. Hell there was a side bet that it'd be a shotgun wedding if there even was one." He says, causing my ears to heat up. "The way to win it all was to be the closest scenario to happen, but no one was close so the house won. Meaning all the funds are going to the two of you to use for the wedding, or however you guys want to use it."

Hearing this, Nick walks over to Clawhauser, "Ben, how much money was in the pool?" he asks

"Well the buy in was $150, and the whole precinct was in on it, as well as a few other mammals from the other precinct." He says, trying to as if trying to remember something. "There was about 400 or so mammals involved."

Hearing the numbers, my brain immediately calculates the amount of money, "Nick, that's close to $60,000!" I yell at Nick, who is just standing there with his signature smirk.

"Well that's on hell of a marriage gift Clawhauser!" Nick says incredulously.

"I'd say so!" Vivian says walking over to us. "That's more than enough to cover your wedding, honeymoon, and a vacation." She states merrily.

After a few more hours of congratulations and drinking everyone has gone home for the night. Nick and I walk up to the apartment door after dropping my parents of at the last train back to Bunnyburrow. Earlier Finnick took Nick's mom home, after saying that it was on the way back to his apartment. So now we were alone, walking into our apartment. I began to think about all that Nick and I had been through together over the past few years, and smiled at the times we'll face together in the future, _as husband and wife._ I walk to bathroom to get ready for bed as Nick walks over and plops himself onto the bed. After brushing my teeth, I walk back into the room to see Nick undressing. _Mmmm look at his toned body,_ I think, starting to rub my paws on my chest.

Nick turns around to see me starting to touch myself, "You like what you see Mrs. Wilde?" He says jokingly.

"Mmm, very much Mr. Wilde." I say walking over to him slowly. I see him watching me as I sway my hips side to side teasingly. "What about you?" I say seductively, rubbing myself against him.

"Never seen anything I like more." He says, picking me up and placing me on the bed, covering me.

I look into his eyes and see the lust reflected in them, knowing that my eyes fare the same. After a few seconds Nick lowers his muzzle towards mine, just millimeters apart. I can feel his hot breath stroking my fur as he hovers over me, just barely touching my lips not moving. Not able to withstand it any longer, I close the distance, locking his muzzle to mine. I push my tongue into his, only to feel his tongue invade mine. _I love his taste, I love his scent_ I think, savoring the taste of his tongue. Breathing through my nose I get full whiffs of his musky scent, filling my lungs. A moan of pleasure escapes my throat as I feel his paws wandering across my body, before stopping on my chest and massaging my bosom. He begins to kiss and nibble down my neck moving to my chest, but stopping at my collarbone.

"Fluff, as much as I want to continue this, it's 0300 hours and we need to be at work in 5 hours, we need our sleep. And I'd rather not be late." He says, placing another kiss onto my collarbone.

I groan in displeasure, "You tease, you get me worked up to stop and say you don't want to be late. Since when have you worried about being late.?" I ask snidely.

"Well, since half of our coworkers know what happened tonight, and by time we get there, everyone will have heard about it, especially Buffalo-Butt. And I'd rather not piss him off and get parking duty." He says.

"Fiiiine." I groan again. "And I'd rather not get a lecture from the Chief either." I say reluctantly.

"Good" Nick laughs laying on his side, pulling me into an embrace as we spoon. He wraps his arms and tail around me. "Good night Carrots." He says kissing between my ears.

"Good night, Nicky." I say , placing a kiss under his chin, snuggling against him as close as our bodies allow. I bring his tail up to my chin and start stroking it slowly, know that is would sooth him the sleep quickly. As I feel the rhythmic rise and feel of his chest as he falls asleep. After a couple of seconds feeling Nick breathe, my eyes start getting heavy as I start falling asleep. _I hope tomorrow with you is even more pleasant than the day that have passed._ I think as my thoughts cut to black, and I drift off to the land of dreams, content and happy.

 ** _Well that's it for this chapter, R &R and all that. Hope you all enjoyed. The wedding is going to be a rather large chapter, so if you have any thoughts and/or ideas, put them in the reviews, or PM me. If your ideas make it, I'll credit it to you. That's it for now as I myself cannot keep my eyes open any longer. *Yaaaawn* Well, signing off. Arrivederci, amici miei! Good night!_**


	5. New Tribulations, Part 1

**_So first off, I'd like to thank Ashen735 for tossing a small idea my way for this chapter. I won't divulge on said idea until the bottom note that I normally do. And I'll apologize before hand; I am a simple man, and as a simple man, I have very little care for aesthetics. So the if the wedding seems lacking, again I apologize. I welcome all ideas you guys and gals may have, so please leave them in the reviews or PM me. Multiple heads are better than one! Without further ado, please enjoy (or hate, your choice) the chapter!_**

 **?'s POV**

"So times are changing again it seems." A deep voice rumbled in the dark. "I **hate** change." The voice spewed venom like words, a normal mammal's instincts would tell it that running from the voice would be pointless, only death awaited those that crossed this animal's path.

"You need to relaaax." A cold, emotionless voice said. "Until our orders are given, we cannot enjoy ourselves."

"The way you enjoy yourself is sickening, you necrophiliac mongrel." A gruff voice said with a loud growl.

" **Enough**." A voice thundered, as if it was natural. " **It's time to get down to the reason we were called together**."

"Where are the otheeeers?" The cold voice questioned.

"Hehehehe. He hasn't even noticed us!" a shrill voice stated joyfully.

"We could have gutted the mongrel at least 7 times! He's soooo stupid!" a muffled voice gleefully stated to the shrill voice.

" **Back to what I was saying**." The thunderous voice stated again, pulling out a picture to reveal two mammals. " **These are likely to be the targets, so we need to keep an eye out for them.** "

Sahara Square, A month after the proposal

 **Judy's POV**

When I told Fru Fru about Nick proposing to me she was absolutely ecstatic. "Oh my gawd!" She squeaked happily. "You just hafta let me go shawpin with you for your dress, daddy's treat of course!" She said, leaving no room for denying. _Not that I'd ever deny something from Mr. Big_ I quipped in thought. "Have you done any planning yet?" she asked.

"No, not yet. We're unsure how to go about it right now. Bunny weddings are pretty well….country." I say self depreciatingly, Fru Fru just laughs at what I said. "But fox weddings are surprisingly traditional."

"Well I wouldn't know anything about foxes. Even if Nicky was around the family before the skunk butt rug fiasco, he would never talk much about himself." Fru Fru reminisced.

"Yeah I know all about that." I sigh. "Even after all this time he still won't tell me anything, I have to pry it from his lips."

"Well Judy, we both know what kind of life he lived before you." Fru Fru said softly. "Now I don't know about his past but it doesn't take a genius to know that he didn't live a happy life. He saw the world as nothing but broken, a fight for survival. That's why daddy took him in before, he knew Nick didn't have something to call family, and he tried to give him that. But Nick didn't want anyone close to him, I think that may be why he gave daddy the rug. He wanted to push our family away. Pretty sure daddy knew that too, or we wouldn't be talking like this now."

"You know Fru Fru, that makes sense. He pushes people away in fear of getting hurt. But too bad for him I am one persistent bunny." I laugh.

Fru Fru giggles, "Poor fox, doesn't know what he signed up for."

We continue making jokes and talking about love, fashion, and popular music as we continue shopping. After about 3 hours going through 4 stores, we arrive at a small family owned store named Locksley's Maiden.

A bell chimes as I open the door and walk in with Fru Fru on my shoulder. As if on cue with the chime a sweet yet mature voice calls from the back, "One moment please, I'll be right with you. Feel free to browse in the meantime."

I do as told and begin walking around looking at all the dresses, all beautiful, but none that catch my eye. Fru Fru is just looking in silence.

"Why don't you try this one on." Fru Fru says, pointing to a smooth eggshell white dress. "It's cute and simple, sorta like you Judy!"

"I don't know." I say "It doesn't really pop out to me."

"Having trouble dear?" the sweet and mature voice from earlier asks, walking up behind me. I turn around to see a red fox with rustic orange fur, with lighter shades of orange around her eyes and pure white fur under her muzzle, continuing down her throat.

"A little." I admit, staring at her, thinking of a way to ask the question coming to mind.

"Oh my gawd!" Fru Fru squeaks "You look just like that Maid Marian from the stories! You're so pretty!"

The fox chuckles at Fru Fru's comment, "Thank you hun, and that's mainly the reason I named the shop as is."

Fru Fru and I chuckle, as I start to ask her something but before I can voice anything out my phone rings. I look at the caller I.D. to see the name Vivian being displayed. "Oh sorry, I have to take this, it's Nick's mom."

"The other bunny's mom I take it? You know I don't get many prey in here, being what I am." The older vixen says sadly. "Though I do like designing dresses for smaller sized species."

"Oh actually, Nick isn't a bunny, he's-" Fru Fru starts but is cut off when I put my phone on speaker.

"Hello? Judy? How's the seach going?" Vivian asks through the phone.

"Oh it's alright I guess, not really finding one I like though." I admit.

"Umm, excuse me. May I ask who you're speaking to?" The vixen asks, shock and curiosity filling her face.

"Oh, like I just said, my fiancé Nick's mom. Her name is Vivian." I state confused, staring at the vixen, wondering why she wants to know. A moment of silence envelopes the area as Fru Fru and I gaze at the older vixen.

Vivian's voice breaks the silence through the phone, "Mary, is that you?"

"Vivi! Vivi Wilde!?" The older vixen, Mary, exclaims in surprise.

"Oh my! What are the odds!?" Vivian's voice comes through once more. "Judy, you and Fru Fru stay right there, I'm on my way right now. Oh and I'm bringing your mother, too." Before I can reply, I hear the click of the call ending. Confused, I just look between Fru Fru, who's face shows that she knows just as much as me, and Mary who fares no better at the moment.

"If that was Vivi, then the Nick you mentioned is Nick Wilde, am I correct?" Mary asks, her eyes squinting, becoming half lidded like a certain other fox I know. Unable to say anything, I just nod my head. "Well, we'll just wait for our guests before we continue. Would you two like something to drink? Tea? Water?" Mary asks heading to the back of the store.

"I'll take some tea, and she'll have water." The little shrew on my shoulder replies.

After a few minutes, Mary comes back and tells us to follow her to the back of the store. Surprisingly it seemed like a living room, complete with a small kitchen, a table, couch, and television. Fru Fru hops off of my shoulder after we make it to the table.

"Sorry I don't have anything your size hun. I'm not used to entertaining guests of your size." Mary says regrettably to Fru Fru.

"It's okay I normally keep a cup on me for things like this. You'd be surprised how often this happens to me." Fru Fru chuckles.

After I sit down and take the water in my paws, silence once again envelopes the three of us. As I try to make sense of what's going on, the bell from the front door chimes, and I hear a familiar voice yell, "Mary? Judy?"

"In the back Vivi!" Mary replies.

After a few seconds, Vivian and my mom walk through the door. As Mary and Vivian make eye contact, they run at each other a greet one another in a warm embrace. "Vivi!" "Mary!" the vixens practically yell the other's name.

My mom walks over to me and asks, "Are you okay Jude?"

"I'm confused, what's going on?" I look at my mom, hoping for answers.

"Oh dear, I'm sorry. I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Marian. Marian Wolfshead. But my friends call me Mary." Mary states with a smirk.

"She's my younger sister Judy." Vivian clarifies.

"You're sister!?" I exclaim in disbelief.

"Yes, her sister, younger of 5 years." Mary jokes.

At this revelation, things slowly fall into place. "Wow, what are the odds that we stopped at a store owned by someone from Nick's family Judy?" Fru Fru giddily says from the table.

"So if you're here Vivi, then the Nick she's marrying is _Nick_ then?" Mary asks

"Sure is Mary, this is Judy Hopps. Nick's fiancé, and my soon to be daughter-in-law." Vivian says happily. "And this is her mother, Bonnie."

"Nice to meet you Mary." My mom says with a smile.

"Nice to meet you too Bonnie." Mary replies. "And nice to meet THE Judy Hopps."

"Nice to meet you too." I say sheepishly.

"So you're here for a wedding with Nick huh? Is he still up to his antics?" Mary asks.

"Actually, he's my partner at ZPD!" I state with pride, puffing my chest out a little bit.

"Nick's a cop? Well bout damn time you set him straight Vivi!" Mary says sharply.

"Actually Mary, Judy is the one who did that." Vivian smiles.

"Huh? So not only did you set him straight, you got HIM to marry you?" She asks, looking at me with her eyebrows raised, as if I was something extremely odd that caught her fancy. I nod vigorously at her question, prompting her to laugh. "You have to be one tough, persistent, and crazy bunny! That's amazing! I can't imagine it was easy with that bull headed tod."

Finally feeling all the tension in my body disappear, I laugh, "Well it sure wasn't a walk in the park, that's for sure." After about an hour of Mary and Vivian catching up, me explaining how I became a cop, met Nick and Fru Fru, solved the Night-Howler case, my meeting with Gazelle at the precinct, and random other topics, we finally come back to why we came here.

"So you're not too sure about what you want for your wedding huh?" Mary asks

"Well like I told Fru Fru, bunny weddings are simple and pretty country." I say "And fox weddings are pretty traditional. It's hard to find a common ground."

"It's not easy planning a wedding when both families easily have 500 people a piece." My mom laughs.

"Well you could just mix the two." Mary states.

"I thought about that but I don't know how to go about it." I say

"Well just keep it somewhat simple, I know Nick will appreciate it, he's not one to care for over the top planning." Vivian laughs. "Start with the wedding rhyme for fox weddings. Something old, something new."

"Something borrowed, something blue." Mary continues.

"And 5 pence in your shoe!" the two vixens say in unison, then laughing after.

"What does that rhyme mean?" My mom asks.

"Oh it's simple really." Vivian says as she starts to explain the rhyme. "The rhyme comes from way back. Blue is considered a lucky color in the place the rhyme originated from, something borrowed from a good friend to symbolize friendship, a bridal handkerchief is usually something new for good luck , something old is the connection to family, and the five pence so you will always be well off financially on your marriage."

"So could the something old be a mother's wedding dress?" I ask.

"Jude, I was much bigger than you are when I got married to your father, my dress won't fit you." My mom stated shyly.

"Well I can fix that, no charge of course, as this is for family." Mary states

"Well looks like daddy will have to find another present for you." Fru Fru says jovially. "And by daddy I mean me, daddy will just pay." The shrew laughed.

"Well if you can fit it and add to it, I have an idea for the dress." I say

"Sure, I can't promise redoing the whole thing, but an addition as well as a fitting is no problem. What'd you have in mind?" Mary asks. I motion her over and whisper in her ear just for her to hear. "Mhmm, well that shouldn't be a problem, get me a good picture and I'll do the rest."

After confirming with Mary that my idea was doable, we began idle chatter again until 2000 hours when Fru Fru said she had to go home and nurse little Judy. Vivian, my mom, and I bid Mary a farewell and Vivian dropped me off at the apartment. When I asked where my mother was staying, she told me that her and Vivian had a spa day and lady's time planned for tomorrow. So I bid them farewell and walked up to the apartment. When I got in the door there were only a few lights on that Nick had left for me to get to bed without bumping into anything. When I made it to the bedroom, I discovered Nick passed out on the bed. I quickly undressed and made my way over to the bed and climbed in, cuddling up close to Nick. As I nestled up against him, I felt an arm tighten around my waist and his tail wrap around me. _Even when he's asleep he's gentle to me_ I think to myself as I close my eyes. It isn't long till Nick's rhythmic breathing in his sleep and the warmth of his silky soft tail start to lull me to sleep. I bring his tail up to my chin; every breath I take fills my lungs with his musky scent. As sleep claims me, the only thing on my mind is how content and happy I am by my sly fox's side.

A certain residence in Tundra town

 **Fru Fru's POV**

"Ooohhh Daaaadyyy!" I called as I headed for his office. As I walked in, or rather had one of the polar bears working for Daddy, I noticed two chipmunks being hung over the ice pit. One wore a red and yellow Hawaiian shirt and has a red nose, the other wore a bomber jacket and fedora but had a black nose. "Who are they?" I ask curiously "They do look familiar though."

"My sweet daughter, these two are private investigators of sorts, and they were caught snooping around our home. They refuse to tell me as to why they are here, so I am left with very little choice on how to handle them." Daddy says while shaking his head. The chipmunk in the Hawaiian shirt is just praying with his eyes closed, while the other seems intent on beating up the polar bear holding him up.

"When I get outta here, I'm going to make you regret this, you oversized teddy bear!" The black nosed chipmunk exclaims while trying to get loose.

"Oh Daddy let me try, please?" I asked, batting my eyelashes at Daddy.

"Very well, my dear, you may try to talk to these uninvited guests." Daddy said.

"So boy's, why are you here?" I ask, genuinely curious. "If you tell me why you were snooping round here, I can let you go y'know?"

"We were looking for someone named Judy!" The red nosed chipmunk said quickly. "We've heard a lot of rumors that some people were going to attack this Judy person in the next couple months, so we were looking for her! And we knew she was connected to you all somehow, so we started here!"

"My Lil' Judy?! My daughter!?" I shriek, about to jump off of the desk and run to my baby.

"Fru Fru, I do not think they meant my sweet granddaughter, but rather her Godmother. Am I correct in assuming so?" Daddy asked heavily.

After seemingly giving in on attacking the polar bear holding him, the black nose chipmunk speaks up, "The people we've heard talking about the attack mentioned a bunny. And with enough people talking about it as they were, we had probable cause to look out for any suspicious activities."

"Oh no, Daddy, they want to attack Judy and Nicky! We can't let that happen! What if the wedding is ruined?" I cry, pleading with him to do something.

"I won't let anything to Judy and Nicky, baby. They are family and I will post some muscle around their wedding to make sure nothing happens, whether they want it or not." Daddy says "As for you two, you have warned me against an attack on family. And as thanks I will spare your lives, but never come around here again. Get them outta here." He orders the polar bears who only grunt in response.

"Daddy, what's going to happen?" I ask him, worried about my best friend and her fiancé.

"I don't know baby, I don't know. It seems like a large storm is coming towards Zootopia, and it's not going to end well." He says darkly.

"What do you mean, Daddy?"

"My child, with as large as my empire is, I have heard about some things, but our guests visit just solidified my fear. Something wicked, this way comes."

Nick and Judy's apartment

 **Nick's POV**

"Nick, wake up, we've got work today." I hear a sweet voice say next to my ear, I just grunt and roll in the other direction and try to continue sleeping. I hear a sigh, then a pair of soft lips cover mine causing me to slightly stir awake. I sigh, or well at least tried, as my muzzle is still blocked by the lips and something covering my snout. After a few seconds of not being able to breathe, I shoot up and pick up the half-dressed bunny sitting on my waist and start gasping for breath. "Oh stop being so dramatic, it wasn't that bad." Judy giggles.

"Are you trying to kill me, Fluff?" I say in faux fear, as I back away from the rabbit.

She just gives me a seductive smile and starts inching closer to me on all fours, staring at my waist. "Well at least part of you is happy to see me." She giggles, then looks over at the clock on the night stand next to the bed which reads 0500hrs. "Well we have 30 minutes to get you up." She says while slowly tracing her paw up my leg to my fully erect member, then grabbing it tightly.

"Well hello!" I mutter "This is my second favorite way to wake up!"

Judy eyes me curiously, her mouth centimeters away from my member, "Oh? Your favorite being what?" She asks as I feel every one of her hot breathes brushing against my sensitive flesh.

"Why, waking up with you in my arms of course!" I say giving her my signature look, knowing how much she likes it.

"Oh you're such a romantic, Nicky, especially when I have your cock in my hand." She says licking the tip of my member lovingly. "Now then, times a wasting and I want this in me." She says before taking my whole length into her mouth.

"OOOooh." I moan, as I feel her warm mouth wrap around my whole shaft, her little tongue flitting across the tip as she moves her head up and down.

"Mmmm. That was a great appetizer." Judy says licking her lips, continuing to stroke me as my knot forms. "There we go, onto the main course." She says, lining herself up over my member, before dropping straight down onto my lap. "Ahh!" She gasps, taking most of me into her dripping wet little hole.

"Guh, you keep doing that Carrots, and I won't last very long." I say before pulling her into a kiss, my tongue flitting across her teeth. She hungrily accepts my tongue and wrestles hers against mine as she slowly slides up again.

"That's the point, dumb fox. AHH." She says in ecstasy, slamming back down just before my knot. "Just a little more." She moans, before once again sliding up and slamming back down again. "AAAAAHHHH!" She screams in pure delight as I feel her squeeze around my knot, throwing her head back and arching her back.

I feel her warm walls clamping down on me as she climaxes, I mutter "Judy, I'm gonna-" as I feel my own climax ready to burst.

"YES NICK! GIVE IT TO ME! FILL ME UP!" She yells. Unable to hold it anymore, I give a thrust, trying to reach as deep as possible before shooting my entire load, my knot growing larger forcing us to stay the way we are. I feel her orgasm every time my member pulses, shooting more of my seed into her, causing her to shake as she wraps her arms tightly around my neck pulling me into another deep kiss. After about five minutes of us holding and kissing each other, I hear a wet pop sound, as my swollen knot finally deflates enough to slide out of her. "Ahhh." She moans, her legs shaking as she tries to stand up. "We should shower and get ready." She sighs weakly. "It's been 15 minutes and we still need to shower, get dressed, and eat breakfast."

"We can just stop by Snarlbucks and get something quick for breakfast." I say, picking her up and heading towards the shower.

"No funny business in the shower, Wilde." Judy glares at me "I still need to walk today." I laugh at her statement, which causes her to break out in a smile and chuckle.

"Sure thing Officer Hopps." I joke, stepping into the shower and turning on the warm water. After making sure the scents from our early morning tussle were gone, we hurriedly got dressed and ran to my car.

"Oh can I drive Nick?" Judy asked, looking up at me with her large amethyst eyes with a pleading look.

"Sure Fluff, just don't get us killed." I say tossing her the keys to my baby, a '02 Codge Boa. "And don't scratch her either, I just waxed her."

"Yeah, yeah." Judy says, catching the keys and rolling her eyes. Judy drove us down the street to the closest Snarlbucks, "The usual?" she asked. I nod my head in reply as we go through the drive –thru where she orders her coffee, which is pretty much sugar with a dash of expresso, my black with two pumps of vanilla creamer, and two carrot-blueberry muffins for us. After leaving and driving a few more minutes we arrive at the underground parking at the precinct. "Hopefully it's not too busy today, I've still got stuff to do for the wedding, how about you Nick?" She asks looking over at me as we walk towards the elevator.

"Everything is going alright on my end, I have most of the invites sent, the reception and wedding is happening at a friend's place in the Meadowlands. Which reminds me I need to get ahold of Flowers and finalize that on their end." I say listing so of the things I need to get done.

"Who's Flowers?" Judy asked, pushing the button to go up.

"Oh he's a friend from way back, but don't worry, him, Bambi and Thumper have this gorgeous banquet hall surrounded by trees and flower fields." I say assuring Judy as much as possible.

"He? Flowers is a he?" Judy asks with her eyes wide open

"Yeah, and I know when I first met him my eyes looked like yours when he told me his name." I chuckle, Judy snaps out of her shock and laughs. "And before you ask, he does swing that way?"

"Huh? What do you mean?" Judy mutters, looking at me. I just give her my 'think about it' look, then I see a lightbulb go off in her head. "OH! You mean he's like Ben?"

"Yup!" I affirm "But just not as loveable or fluffy." I chide jokingly, ending our conversation before we the doors of the elevator open.

At the sound of the elevator, Clawhauser looks over to see Judy and I walking out. "Oh hi Judy, hi Nick!" he calls, excitedly waving his arm at us. We walk over and greet our bubbly friend behind the desk.

"Hey Ben!" Judy chirps.

"Hey Doughy." I call back, getting an elbow to my ribs.

"Nick! Be nice!" Judy growls at me.

"Oh it's okay Judy, the name has been growing on me, besides Nick only give nicknames to people he likes. Right Nick?" Clawhauser asks, almost like he was throwing me a life line from the menacing glare of the bunny next to me.

"Yup, totally right Ben!" I say quickly looking him in the eyes. It was not an attempt to not meet the death glare of the angry mammal next to me, nope definitely not. "Well we should be heading to roll call!" I say, scurrying towards the bullpen.

*Sigh* "Well talk to you later Ben! I need to hurry up too." Judy says, her anger dissipating as she hopped towards the bullpen.

Judy hops into our seat, as we shared it for as long as we've been on the force together, due to the fact that we were the smallest mammals for a few years. Even after we got more mammals our size, with seats and desks to fit, there was an unwritten rule that the seat was mine and Judy's to share no matter what. "Hey Rhinowitz, how you doin?" I ask the rhino next to me.

He just snorts a short reply, "Good."

"Well aren't you always the chattiest?" I joke, eliciting laughs from my fellow officers.

"Attention!" The hippo by the door yells, starting a bunch of hoots and hollers from the larger mammals as Chief Bogo walks in.

"Alright sit down and shut up!" Bogo orders.

"Good morning sir!" I salute

"I said shut up Wilde!" Bogo yells, causing some giggles throughout the room. "We have nothing pressing on the docket, so normal assignments. Grizzoli, Fangmeyer, Delgado, you patrol Tundratown." He says, handing out assignments going through everyone's names before reaching Judy and I. "As for you two, my office." He says walking through the door, with Judy and I in tow. As we walk into his office, Judy and I sit in the chair in front of his desk as he sits behind it. "So I am to believe that you two will be taking leave in the near future for your wedding, am I correct?" He asks looking down at us with a steely gaze.

"Yes sir." Judy answers "We were planning on taking a week of leave for the whole ceremony and honeymoon." She says, her voice trailing off at the end, becoming barely audible.

"That won't do, you two shall take 2 and a half weeks in a week." He states.

"But sir!" Judy starts to protest, only to be cut off by a wave of Bogo's hoof.

"But nothing Hopps, you two have acquired more leave than some of my senior officers. Neither of you have taken any leave since the day you've started." He states bluntly

"Sir, we are just dedicated to the job." I say

"Shut it Wilde, I don't want to hear that from you." Bogo glares at me.

"Sir, with all due respect, Officer Wilde is just as dedicated as anyone else." Judy says, trying to defend me.

"I know Hopps. But coming from HIS mouth it sounds like the start of a bad joke that, frankly, I don't care to hear. You two are my best cops, but this job can wear you down, trust me. Now 3 weeks of paid leave for you both starting in a week, understood?" Bogo states with no room for argument, glaring at us both.

"Yes sir." We reply in unison.

"Now the both of you are to patrol around Sahara Square for the day, dismissed." He said, turning his back to us. We salute and leave his office as fast as possible.

"Well, now that he made that abundantly clear, let's go get the keys from Clawhauser." I say putting my shades on and walking towards the front desk.

"Yeah, let's get this day done with. I have another date with your Aunt Mary and our mothers." She says.

"Wait, you met Aunt Marian? When? Where?" I ask incredulously.

"Oh I forgot to tell you, when Fru Fru and I were shopping for dresses, we happened across your aunt's store. Then your mom, who was out and about with my mom, called me recognized her voice, told me to stay put then showed up. After that we all sat around and talked about the wedding, you becoming a cop, and a bunch of other stuff." Judy said, recalling the scene from the other day.

"Huh, small world. I figured Ma would've just invited some family along. If I tried to send them an invite, it'd probably have been ripped up and torn out while thinking it was a sick joke of sorts." I shake my head and chuckle. "Hey Doughy, can we get the keys? Chief put us on patrol today in Sahara Square."

"Oh ok, you guy do know there's supposed to be a sandstorm today right?" Clawhauser asks while handing Judy the keys.

"Oh that's just great." Judy says, rolling her eyes.

"Well here's the easy day you asked for Carrots." I chide. "Alright see you later Clawhauser." I call to him as we head to the elevator to the underground garage. I mosey into the elevator as Judy followed me looking down at her phone, checking the weather app. "So when is the sandstorm supposed to hit?" I ask her.

"It says here that it's supposed to hit around 1200hrs." She scoffs. "I know they made the different environments for mammals of all types to live together and try to keep it as realistic as possible, but why add sandstorms?" She asked, clearly irritated.

"I have no clue Carrots." I shrug

"Oh so the sly fox doesn't know something? I'm surprised." Judy jokes

"Hey, I never said I know everything. I just know everyone." I say, looking at her through half lidded eyes with a small smirk on my face.

"Yeah yeah, I know." Judy says, rolling her eyes. We arrive at our cruiser and she unlocks and opens her door to hop in. I open my door and climb in as well. "So let's get this day done with then." She says while pulling out of the garage.

Sahara Square

 **Judy's POV**

"Sooooo boooring." Nick droned while staring out of the window. "There has been nothing so far!"

Watching Nick out of the corner of my eyes, keeping my attention on the road as I drive, I say to him, "While I agree that today has been entirely uneventful, it's still our job to protect and serve, nonetheless."

He snorts in irritation, "I know Fluff, besides most mammals stay inside during the days of a scheduled sandstorm, no one likes getting caught in them."

I nod my head in agreement. Stopping at a red light, I turn to him and ask, "Do you want to pull over and get something cool to drink? We won't be able to keep the car on during the storm, so we might as well as get some snacks and stuff now."

He nods, "Yeah, let's do that. Plus we've got to put the engine cover on so sand doesn't get into the engine and seize it."

"Yeah. I don't want to have the tongue thrashing Officers Higgins and Snarlov got when their cruiser was in the shop for that." I chuckle pulling over into a Paw-Mart parking lot. I get out of the cruiser and see Nick step out while looking out towards the East.

"We've got maybe 30 minutes until the sandstorm hits the area, then you and are stuck alone for a little bit." He says wiggling his eyebrows at me.

"Nuh uh Slick Nick, no funny business on duty." I point as I stare him down.

"Worth a shot." He shrugs, grabbing the cover out of the back. "Wanna help me put this on before we walk into the store, Fluff?"

I nod as I grab the other end of the cover, "Yeah let's hurry up, I'm parched." After struggling with the cover for about 5 minutes before getting it on properly, I nod in approval, "Alright let's hurry up and get some things then get back." After about 15 minutes walking through Paw-Mart, picking out some snacks and drinks, Nick and I walk back to the cruiser and put our stuff inside.

As we were getting in, I hear someone yelling so I prick my ears up and strain to listen, "Police! Officers over here!" I shoot my gaze in the direction of the yelling to see a beaver running our direction. "Officers, there is a mammal over there flashing a gun and threatening to shoot someone!" The beaver yells as he gets closer. "You've got to get over there and do something!"

Alarmed, I look over to Nick who just nods, "Sir, can you take tell us where exactly?" I ask, while Nick radios back to HQ, when suddenly I hear an unmistakable sound ring through the air followed by shrieks and yelling.

 ** _Well here's another chapter, well part of it at least, I'll be splitting up this scene into maybe 4 chapters. I'm lazy, sue me. It's just difficult for me to find some good wedding ideas that are original. I want it to be unique to my story and have no similarities to other stories. Though it seems "Celtic" wedding traditions have bled over into quite a bit of other wedding traditions, it's actually quite interesting. Anyways that's all for now, hasta luego!_**


	6. Not a chapter, but an excuse(updated)

_**Sorry all, no new chapter. I know I promised I would post the wedding chapters awhile ago, but some things happened like i really meant to post it, but then my uncle died... then a family friend was diagnosed with stage 3 lung cancer... my girlfriend's sister recently attempting suicide...it's been a trying 2 months. I beg of those following my story to please be patient a little longer. I sincerely apologize T^T...  
**_


	7. Apologies

**_Well hello to anyone still following my humble story. It is I, the author, alive and well from parts unknown. I humbly apologize for disappearing. I had some major technical difficulties come down when I was trying to finish up my new chapters. For those who are curious, I fell up the stairs and landed on my laptop breaking the screen in two, highly unfortunately. So as of now all my chapters I had are gone, as I also seemed to damage the hard drive in the fall. As such I must start fresh to deliver you all something you may hopefully enjoy. I will be attempting to use my girlfriend's laptop to write, but if push comes to shove, I shall just do it here. Again I humbly apologize and beg for forgiveness_**?


End file.
